Crimson snow
by Tenru Wingstorm
Summary: Mai's past has come back to haunt her. Naru will do anything to make it right. masako lovers BEWARE. some humor...
1. Chapter 1

1

Naru walked into the SPR lobby and was blinded by flashing lights, bright colors, and a very hyper Bou-chan.

"Merry Christmas, little Naru!!", the ex-monk shouted engulfing the teenager in a bone crushing hug. Naru winced and shoved him away.

"Where is she", he asked coldly, looking around for the older man's probable partner in crime.

"Who?"

Naru glared at him.

"Oh, you mean Mai. I swear, she must be rehearsing for a play, because she imitated you perfectly, even locked herself in your office", Bou-san complained, following the teenager as he unlocked the door to his 'dark cave' as the SPR called it. What he found surprised him to no end. A gothic Mai sat Indian style on the love seat near his deck, surrounded by files.

Mai heard the door open and didn't bother to look up, just growled.

"Bou-san, if you dare to bring _any _of that shit in here, I won't stop Naru from killing you."

When the monk didn't answer, she sighed and glared up at him. Instead of Bou-chan, Naru stood in the door way, looked amused. She tensed, waiting for the harsh words to come. But, surprisingly, her boss just closed the door behind him and sat down at his desk and started working. They stayed like that for thirty-minutes, until Naru's tea addiction got to him.

"Mai?"

"Yes?"

"Tea."

She gulped, looking at the door like it led to hell itself. Naru sighed and pointed to a secret door that led into Lin's office, which was straight across from the kitchen. She thanked him and used it, passing by Lin's desk, who was currently writing letters to family.

"Tea, Lin-san?"

The man nodded, like it wasn't unusual to see a girl walk through a magical door in his office.

Naru stared at Mai over the rim of his mug(Bou-chan had replaced the normal tea cups with ones that sang when you touched the handle). She was wearing a black and grey layered tee, with 'Bite me' scrawled across the front in red, black cargo pants, and even fuzzy black socks. _She looks better in white....._, he thought, then mentally slapped himself. _Like I would notice._ Still, her unusually hostile behavior worried him. Finally, he let go of his pride and sat down next to her.

She looked up, startled.

"Do you need something Naru?"

"What's wrong?", he asked seriously. Mai narrowed her eyes at him. "Nothing. I'm perfectly fine."

"Bullshit"

Mai just grunted and scooted away from him. Naru scowled and pulled her back, sitting her on his lap. She squirmed, attempting to get free.

"Stop it, Mai", he commanded, "Tell me now or else"

"Or else, what Naru? You'll leave me to the psycho Santa out there? That's not happening!", she taunted, still fighting.

"No, I'll drag you to a toy store and make you dress up in an elf costume."

"Y-Your bluffing!"

He stared at her. She held his gaze then looked away, sighing in frustration.

"Okay, it happened when I was about six...."

_Flashback~_

_Mai clung tightly to her mother's leg, looking up at her uncle. He scared her. She didn't know why, but she felt like he was a bad man._

"_So, can I leave her here with you, Nii-chan?", her mother asked._

_Please say no. Don't leave me here with him._

"_Sure sis! Go and have fun with your husband. Me and Mai will have a fun time."_

"_Thanks, you're a lifesaver"_

_Her mother untangled Mai from her leg and handed her to the bad man._

_No._

_She watched her parents drive away._

"_DON'T LEAVE ME !!", she screamed, reaching out, trying to stop them. _

"_Too late, little kit, you're mine now. Don't worry, Uncle will make you feel better !", the man cackled, carrying her into the decorated house._

_Five hours later, she was being put into an ambulance, watching her uncle being arrested for rape of a toddler. The last thing she saw was a Christmas tree, covered in lights. _

_End flashback~_

Mai ended the last word with a sob. Naru shook with fury as he clutched Mai to his chest, rocking her. _If I get within ten feet of that basterd, I'll make sure his blood is used to painted Mai's apartment building_, he vowed. Neither of them noticed that Mai had left secret door cracked, where Lin, Bou-san, John, and Ayako were gathered. Ayako cried into the monk's shoulder as the men traded looks of Grim fury.

**This started out as a comedy. Then, I remembered a time when my friend was living in fear of rape from her step-dad. She got out of that fucker's house, somehow escaping with her virginity and a few bruises. Her mother was too drunk to care. I might be christen, but, God forgive me, those people need to rot in fuking hell**.

Okay angry rant over. Please review or I'll have Mai fall in love with Yasuhara (no offence. I love the dude, just not the couple) and have them make out in front of Naru.

.... I'm being serious, I have backup files from when I got bored one day....BEWARE


	2. Chapter 2

1**Before I start yet another rant, you better kiss these people's asses.**

**Ariana Taniyama **

**sweetooth alchemist**

**crazyme12008**

**Moons-chan( kiss this person's ass twice. I nearly killed her with the last threat -_-)**

**flamegirl15500**

**Nipal**

**These sexy beings reviewed like good fanfiction readers should. I love you guys~**

_December 31__st__, one week after Mai's confession _

Mai got out of Naru's van, thanking him quietly and waited for him to drive off. But, in a sudden un-Naruish act, he parked and got out of the car.

"Um, Naru?", she asked as he gently ushered her to the apartment complex.

"Madoka is planning a special New years present for Lin. I've decided to stay here for tonight.", he stated, taking out a copy of her condo's key and opening the door. _He has a key.... why am I not surprised._

"Normally, I would leave you out in the snow. But, I've heard their-cough- passion. Stay as long as necessary.", Mai told him, shedding her coat and heading into the kitchen.

"What kind tea do you want, Naru?"

The boy, now sprawled out on her couch, looked up.

"Earl gray"

Mai put the kettle on and pushed the flashing light on her voice recorder.

_Two missed calls. First missed call_

Her ex boyfriend's voice came out of the speakers.

"_Hey, Mai ! Just wondering if you're alive.... haven't seen you at the bar lately.... give me a call, sweetheart !"_

Mai smiled, knowing he only called her sweetheart when he was worried or extremely happy.

_Second missed call_

"_It's me again, sweetheart ! Look, I've got someone you'd wanna meet. Can I bring him over?"_

_End of messages._

Mai shook her head, sighing.

"That idiot.... keep out of my love life, dammit", she muttered angrily, pouring the boiling water into two skull mugs and went into the living room, bringing the phone with her.

"Hey Naru?".

"Hm?"

"Two people are coming over. Just tell them that you're a fugitive and you'll be okay"

"They'll come even if you tell them to go home?", he asked, fingering the gothic design on his mug.

"One's a bartender..... the other probably is, too.". Naru stared at her long and hard. She met his gaze innocently.

"You're telling the truth, aren't you?"

"Yup"

The doorbell rang. She jumped up and, motioned him to follow her. As she expected, the door swung open to reveal her ex, Jass, and his mob of friends. She put herself infront of Naru and waited for weirdness to begin.

Naru's temper rose as the crowd of men rushed in, ignoring him, and crashed in Mai's living room, like they belonged there. _Stay calm, idiot. You can't kill Mai's friends._ One of them, a tall Mexican, grabbed Mai around her waist and kissed her cheek. _That's it._ Naru tapped the man's shoulder, then when he turned around, said.

"Please refrain from harassing my assistant. She's the only one I've got for the moment". Mai grunted and stamped on the man's foot.

"Jass, meet my friend, Shibuya-san. Naru, this is my _ex_ boyfriend", she introduced, having wiggled free of Jass's arms. Naru relaxed when she stressed the word 'ex' and took the man's hand. Jass grinned, pulled him close, and whispered in his ear.

"You better take good fuking care of her, or your ass will be hang over my fireplace. _Comprender, nombre _?"

"...."

The man let go of the boy's hand, satisfied. He then ran off, leaving the two teenagers alone in the kitchen. Naru stared down at Mai, who had heard everything the men said, looking amused.

"What did he call me?"

Mai only shook her head, smiling.

"He never taught me Spanish", she explained, leaning against the counter. _That's obviously a lie, _he thought, but decided he didn't want to know.What he _did _want to know was why Mai had even knew a bartender, much less date one. Just when he was about to say something, the phone rang. _Damn...._

Mai picked up the phone.

"Mushi, Mushi?"

"Hello, little kit", a painfully familiar voice cackled. Mai screamed.

_**Comprender, nombre? Translation: Understand, cricket?**_

**I know, I know. I'm overly cruel.... can't help it. Evilness is genetic in my family....... except I don't cover mine up by shouting out bible verses and being an ass.**

**Review or Mai's uncle comes and shoots Naru and Jass.**__


	3. Chapter 3

1**.........**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt**

Naru wasted no time getting to Mai. He wrapped one arm around her and picked up the phone.

"Whoever this is, you better have a damn good reason for scaring Mai.", he stated calmly into the phone. The man chuckled.

"Well, if calling to let her know she's moving in with her favorite uncle is scary...". Naru hung up. Jass, who had been at the doorway, glared at him.

"Who was it.".

The younger boy didn't answer. Instead, he led his charge to the door. Only after he and Mai both had coats and boots on did he turn back and respond.

"Her uncle."

Jass's face immediately turned deadly.

"Take me with you", he demanded. Naru, with Mai newly tucked under his arm, nodded. Jass ushered all the people in the apartment out, locked the door(he also has a key), and got in the driver's seat of the SPR van. The teenagers got into the back without questions. Jass hit the gas and sped off. Mai, who had been almost lifeless the whole time, slowly began to cry. Naru tensed, panicking. He touched her shoulder warily, hoping she didn't flinch away. Instead, she did the exact opposite. She scooted closer and clutched his jacket with those pale, little hands. A wave of unfamiliar emotions struck him. He draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her head to his chest. As he did this, he glanced into the front mirror. His eyes held a oddly feral look that he'd seen before. It was in Lin's eyes when Madoka was in the hospital, giving birth to their first child. _Protectiveness._ Naru felt like something had hit him in the face. _Wait, why am I protective of her. She's my employee, for cripes sake ! _After a few moments it finally occurred to him that:

1. Jass was watching him hostilely

2. Said man somehow knew where the SPR office was.

3. They had arrived and Lin was knocking on their door.

Naru got out of the van, pushing the first two facts into the depths of his mind for later purposes. Mai wouldn't let go of him, so he picked her up. What worried him the most is the absence of noise from her. Normally, she would be blushing and protesting. Now, she seemed to be made of stone. Only the fact that he could feel her heart beating frantically, let him know she was alive. Lin held open the door, looking a little worse for wear. _Wait, why is Lin here?_, he thought, looking up at the man. Lin smiled wearily at him.

"Jass and I have known each other for awhile.", he explained.

"....Are the others here?"

He was answered by Bou-san, who took Mai from him. The girl finally came out of shock, looking deadly calm. The monk set her on the couch next to Ayako, then took a seat next to Naru. Jass was the first to speak.

"Mai!", he called. She looked at him.

"We gotta think of a plan, sweetheart. You have to focus.". Mai nodded, prompting him to continue. He smiled, then turned to the others.

"For now, I've only got two solutions....One, we take her out of Japan and hid her until she turns eighteen, which means she'll have to rely completely on us and Two... she marries one of us, thus her uncle can't get to her. Any takers?"

Bou-chan lifted his hand.

"Well, I think we should do both..... just in case he finds her before she's an adult.."

The others, except Mai and Naru, nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea and all, but, there's a problem", Mai stated.

"What is it?"

"Who's the groom..?"

Everyone stared at her, then at Jass. The man held up his hands.

"Don't look at me. She's like my little sister now....", he complained. Lin sighed, turning to John. The priest blushed.

"I'd love to...but, priests can't marry....". Annoyed, Naru lifted up his hand.

"I'll do it.", he stated. Everyone gawked at him. Jass laughed nervously.

"Yo, _chico_, when I said 'take care of her', I meant in a boss-employee way, man"

**(A/N: They're speaking English..... mostly)**

That earned him a death glare, courtesy of Bou-chan and Naru. Suddenly, Masako came through the door. She spotted Naru and smiled sweetly, which only made everyone in the room feel like vomiting.

"Hello, Naru. You ready for our date?", she asked. Jass coughed.

"Yes, um, chick in the robe.......? You know his secret's out already, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then, why are you still here?"

"What a stupid question! It's obvious that _I'm _the best woman for Oliver in every way. He's just....confused from being near peasants too long". She continued her rant for about five minutes, until a random, purple-eyed, teenage girl ran in and knocked her out with a cello case.

She started stuffing the limp body into the case. Bou-san coughed, getting her attention.

"Um.....Who are you?"

The girl just strapped the big, black case onto her back and walked out backwards, while waving her arms around.

"You didn't see anything!", she shouted, then disappeared. A car engine roared to life and tires squealed. A few awkward moments passed, until Mai got up, shut the door, and went over their plan.

"Okay, here's the plan: me and Naru head off to... wherever narcissists come from... get married, and live in hiding. Now, here's the other problem. What happens when this is all over?"

Naru answered that for her.

"We remain married...."

"What's the point of that?", she demanded. Naru sighed.

"Listen, Mai. You should know this better than anyone. I don't have time for household chores. You're still a student, thus you can't get a good part time job...."

"Which means?!"

"Which means, you can get better schooling and don't have to worry about bills and I get a live-in secretary.", he concluded. Mai opened her mouth, then clamped it shut.

"That's so freaking crazy, it just might work..", she muttered. Jass laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Pack up, my home boys! We're going to England!"

**....this is turning out to be a crack flic...... oh well**.....

**Masako: Hey let me out of here! Naru's waiting for me!**

**Tenru: ah, shut it, you bleeding fuck-tard!**

**Hiden:.... I've trained you well...**

**Tenru: damn straight!**

**Itachi: **_**sigh.....**_** Review or you'll be Orochimaru's next sex slave, next to my chicken-headed brother....**

**Ps. Girls get it in the butt too. So review dammit!!**


	4. Chapter 4

1Mai walked through the huge house, biting into an apple. _Where is everyone?, _she asked herself. Her question was answered by Naru, who was stepping out of the library. He stared at her, then said his favorite word.

"Tea"

The girl sighed and turned around, heading back to the kitchen. When she got there, she stroked the fire and put on the kettle. As she waited, the events that took place over the past month came back to her.

As soon as the plan was settled, Naru had Bou-chan go to her apartment and pack up all her stuff. He then took her to a jeweler, where they had two simple, but lovely, rings made. Lin picked them up and drove them to a church, where John was waiting. They said their vows, sealed their marriage with a kiss on the cheek, then went and met Jass and Bou-chan at the airport. Now, they were residing in one of Naru's parent's estates, somewhere in Scotland, which displeased Jass, who wanted to stay in Britain.

Mai was brought back by the kettle whistling. She threw her apple core into the trash bin, poured the boiling water into a tea pot, put it on a tray, along with two cups, and made her way to the library. She passed their one maid, a warm-hearted, tough as nails, grandam.

"'ello, Miss. How ya faring, today?", the woman asked. Mai smiled, unable to do otherwise in her friend's presence.

"As good as I'll ever be, Rose"

Rose frowned and followed her mistress.

" Feelin' a wee bit lonely, Miss?"

".....slighty.....", she admitted. She walked into the library and found Naru fast asleep on the couch. She sighed, smiling softly.

"That idiot....."

Rose watched her, a knowing glint in her eye.

"Ye really do luv the lad, don't cha, Miss"

Mai turned from setting the tray on the desk and smiled again, but this one was sad.

"Yes, every much....."

"Then, why don't ya tell'im ?"

"....Because, I'm a coward...."

Rose snorted and, taking her mistress's hand, tugged her out the door.

"Come along, Miss. There's a couple of stallions that need exercising . Why don't we go for a ride..?". Mai brightened at the thought of horses and eagerly followed the older woman.

Naru waited for the women's voices to fade away before he got up, considering going after them. Mai's words had warmed his heart, but the sad note in her voice left a hole in his heart. _Why would she hold back..? Doesn't she know that I would do anything for her?_, he questioned himself. A tiny voice, buried deep in the depths of his mind, answered.

**She's scared.**

_But, why?_

**She's watched you interact with other people.**

_That doesn't answer the question....._

The voice became stronger, nearly yelling.

**She thinks you hate her, you twit! **

Naru bolted up, mentally beating himself for not realizing that. _Of, course!_

As he sped away, he didn't notice a black mist calmly drinking the forgotten tea.

**About time, idiot scientist.**_**, **_it said before disappearing, leaving an empty tea pot in his wake.

Mai stepped into the large stables, awe struck. Ten, beautiful horses stood, waiting for her. She turned to Rose, who nodded at her.

"Choose the one ya want, Miss. I've me own pony in the back.", she said, then trotted off behind the barn. Mai, left to her own devices, quickly went to work. After twenty minutes of strict observation, she chose the biggest of the lot. She was completely white, with a proud stature to him. Soon, she had the tack on the mare( after a major battle of wills. If you don't understand, ask someone who's rode paint horses). She mounted with practiced ease and nudged her to where Rose was wanting on her little highland pony.

Naru waited in the shadows until the two women were gone and ran into the stable. Passing the other horses, he went straight to a shadowed area in the back. Whistling softly, he waited. A whiny answered him, and out of the darkness came his mount, Blood Rain. He patted the stallion's red coat, quickly saddled him, and mounted.

"Find her", he whispered. The horse bolted out of the open stable. Naru smiled, feeling at home after so long. He and Blood Rain became one as they sped across the foot hills. Soon, a white dot drew his attention.

_Mai...._

Mai tugged on her reins gently, causing her mount to stop.

"Did you hear that, Rose?", she asked, looking down at her companion. The old woman met her gaze, confused.

"What, lass ?"

The girl shook her head.

"It sounded like Naru....."

_...Mai...._

"There it was again!"

Rose snickered.

"Me thinks you've gotten a wee too obsessed with the Master....", she teased, provoking a blush from Mai.

"Mai!"

"Okay, you can't deny hearing _that _?"

Rose simply smirked and pointed to the incoming red horse. As it neared, Mai could see Naru on it's back.

"Oh. My. GOD"

**And the cliffhanger returns...... I sorry!**

**Mai:.....**

**Naru: idiot...**

**Tenru: stubborn basterd, that makes his wife feel hated.**

**Naru:...Touche **

**Review or Jass, Naru, and a random sheep-herder will have a threesome, get caught be Mai, which throws her into a black pit of depression, thus makes Rose pissed so she poisons the men's food, killing them all.**

**(Yay for extremely long threats!!)**


	5. Side Story:Naru's KittyChan

1

Naru looked up from his magical black book for the fifth time that hour. The car radio said it was 10:30 am, five hours from his and Mai's starting point. Why was our favorite narcissist riding in a van for five straight hours? Good question.

Flashback

_Lin walked into Naru's library only to find the eighteen year old passed out on his couch, with Mai calmly doing paperwork at his desk. She looked up and smiled warmly at him._

"_I found him attempting to read kanji and stay awake at the same time. Fortunately, I got to him before he hit the floor."_

_The older man nodded and got the book he came in there for and left, but not without noticing the dark smudges under both of the teenagers eyes. Lin calmly walked back to his desk, picked up the phone, and dialed Madoka's number, waited for her to answer and quickly told her his plot._

"_That's perfect, Lin. Have them meet me at the office at five o'clock sharp."_

"_Hai!"_

End Flash back~

So now, Naru, Mai, and Lin are headed for a small town, near the beach. He, of course, hated the ocean. Too smelly for his tastes. Naru looked down at the sleeping girl on his lap. Mai had somehow managed to crawl over to him and claim his leg as her pillow, all while fast asleep, with Naru watching her do it. _She is such a cat...._, he thought, absently running his finger through her chocolate-brown hair. She muttered something equivalent to a purr and snuggled closer. _ Whoa..... I wonder...?_ He scratched behind her ears. Mai opened one blue eye and gazed up at him.

"Hands off my kitty-chan, Noll"

Naru sighed, annoyed at his deceased twin.

"For your information, she's _my _assistant/tea maker/wife. Get it? _Mine._ So, go back to wherever you hang out at, and leave Mai alone, please"

The ghost huffed and left the girl, who was still asleep. Naru returned to scratching her ears, making her 'purr'. _This is sooo black mail....._

Mai awoke to someone rubbing her ear. _Oh shit, he found my weakness_, she thought, burrowing into the black seat cover to hide her blush. The rubbing continued, forcing Mai into a state of cat-like pleasure. _Wait....the car seats aren't black..._, she realized. Horrified, she shot up and looked into the amused blue eyes of Naru.

"Naru!....um...what....", she stammered, pressing against her car door frantically. The boy smirked.

"When I said you had animal instincts, I didn't think your abilities would affect your psychical body, too...", Naru stated, eyeing her curiously. She shrank away from him, knowing what his scientific mind was thinking.

"S-Stay back", she warned when he moved closer.

"Or what? You'll scratch my eyes out?", he teased, pulling her toward him. She fought him half-heartedly, knowing that he could probably win a tug-of-war against a pro wrestler.

"Maybe...", she muttered, then yelped as she was laid back on his lap.

"Mai. We still have another five hours to go. I'm bored. Just stay put.", he ordered, running his fingers through her hair calmly. Mai held back the purr she knew was coming. Naru must have noticed this, because he laughed and stroked the back of her neck, provoking a low grunt out of her. She huffed.

"You big jer...ahhh", she sighed as he found her tender spot on her neck.

Lin couldn't help but blush at the sounds coming from behind him.

_....What the hell are they doing back there....?_, he thought before calling out.

"I better not have to clean bodily fluids off the backseat, or so help me, I'll take pictures those pictures of you two asleep on the couch and give them to your parents, Naru!"

"We aren't doing anything perverted. Just finding Mai's sweet spots...", Naru answered, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Lin blinked.

"Have fun, then...", the older man deadpanned, returning his concentration to the road.

**Did you guys like this? I'm having a author's blank, so I decided to post this**

**Mai: You don't have to review on this one..... but, they are helpful so please do...**

**That's all for now!**


End file.
